Sins of the Creator
by La-Bellezza
Summary: *new chapter up* A unique twist on the OMG universe. Origins of our goddesses, with focus on the Primal Goddess. I guarantee that you will read no other story like this one.
1. Yggdrasil

{a lil twist on the OMG world}  
  
Prologue  
  
Before the beginning of all things, the Yggdrasil alone existed. It was supreme over the  
  
uninhabited universe for many millennia, until the day came that it grew lonely. To  
  
respond to that loneliness, it began to create-human and animal, angel and demon, good  
  
and evil, love and hate. The sleeping earth awakened and was soon populated by these  
  
new creatures. There was peace for a time, but the humans soon wanted freedom from  
  
their creator. They rallied, standing in direct defiance to the Yggdrasil. A great war  
  
ensued between heaven and earth, and the humans were defeated. The Yggdrasil,  
  
angered that its own creation would rebel, punished them horribly-taking away all  
  
happiness. The people lived in darkness and desolation, under the cruel hand of the  
  
power-hungry Yggdrasil. As the years passed, it began to regret its rash decision. But,  
  
the deed had been done, and there was no way to take it back. Trying to atone, it created  
  
a race of divine, ageless beings-goddesses-whose life was to make others happy by  
  
granting their deepest desire. But, the Yggdrasil had made a mistake. The goddesses  
  
were essentially human; they had desires and wishes also. So the goddesses stood alone-  
  
able to grant the happiness of others, but never able to be happy themselves.  
  
This is where my story begins.  
  
Doomed to solitude.enslaved for all time.you see, I am one of those goddesses.I am  
  
Bella. 


	2. Thora

Chapter One  
  
Northern Turkey, c800 BC  
  
The forest was surprisingly silent tonight as quiet figures slipped through the trees, ignoring the drenching rain that pored in sheets. The partially hidden moon reflected off their armor, giving them a glowing, otherworldly effect. They moved swiftly through the night until they reached their intended destination.  
  
A large rock lay in a small clearing, surrounded by beautifully crafted statues and carefully tended flowers. The figures stepped out from the woods, their faces illuminated now by fires burning around them-unaffected by the rain as none fell in the clearing.  
  
"Is this it? Are we here?" A young girl of sixteen whispered excitedly to the taller woman next to her. The woman sighed and nodded, growing a bit impatient with the somewhat hyper girl. "Yes, child, we are here." She tossed her long blue hair over her shoulder and began to wring it out. The girl smiled happily and began to head towards the rock, only to be pulled back by the blue-haired woman. She gave a severe shake of the head to the youth, and suddenly bowed, dropping to her knees. The girl looked up and quickly did the same. A lone figure had approached the rock, her head bowed in reverence.  
  
She walked with a slight limp, an injury lingering from long ago. Her hair fell to her waist in golden waves, and her silver eyes suggested wisdom beyond her years. Leather and mythril armor covered her lithe body, leaving nothing to the imagination, for this was how her people dressed for many years. A long sword was hanging from her waist, the handle engraved with a language now forgotten, and a bow was on her back. A silver crown sat upon her head, its simple delicateness a stark contrast to the warrior who wore it. She was Thora, Queen of the Amazons.  
  
She fell to her knees and offered her prayers to the Rock of the Light, or more so, the goddess said to favor that rock. The Amazon women, who fully believed in its mythical powers that aided them in battle, revered the Rock. Once a year, they came to worship and offer their prayers, their wishes. Thora knew the prayers of her warriors. They prayed for victory, for strength, for honor, and so did she, usually. But this year, her request was different. There was something she had wanted for many years, something she would never dare tell a single soul. Thora wanted an heir. A daughter to love and train and raise as her own. But, it was impossible for her to bear children, old battle injuries attesting to that.  
  
The six women remained in that position, on their knees, for nearly an hour. At times one of them would cry out in earnestness, but Thora's voice rose above them all. Sweat beaded her forehead as she prayed, and continued to pray long after her warriors were done. Finally, the blue haired woman approached Thora, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"My queen, the hour has grown late. We must return." Thora's head slowly rose and she blinked several times, unaware of how long she'd been. She stood and looked around, almost believing that her child would have appeared by now. But, the clearing was empty, save the Amazons. She nodded slightly, blinking rapidly to hold back tears, not wanting to show weakness before those who admired her. She had prayed so earnestly, she could almost feel the little girl in her arms as she had prayed. With a sigh, she turned and began to walk slowly back into the forest, not seeing the small patch of roses that seemed to radiate a golden glow.  
  
They slipped into the trees, save the young girl, who stood behind them, her eyes fixed on the roses. She drew her sword, her hands shaking, as she approached them.  
  
"Ariel! You must keep up with the rest of." The blue haired Sephora stood, her hands on her hips, the disapproving look in her eyes evaporating as she followed Ariel's gaze. She let out a quick whistle, and the other women reappeared, trailed by Thora. Ariel stood closest to the flowers and jumped when they rustled. Trying to make up for her skittishness, she bravely pushed aside the blossoms with her sword. What she saw made her drop the sword in shock, for in the center of the roses, lay a small girl.  
  
She had been sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her little face. Now she opened her eyes drowsily at her little nest being disturbed, the light of the fire reflecting off of them, making them sparkle a dusty gold. She sat up and smiled sleepily up at them, her eyes crinkling slightly- apparently unaware of the dumbfounded state of the women staring at her.  
  
"Hewwo!" She stood up and waved at them. The women stood, still in shock, as Thora pushed through them, trying to see what was going on. The minute she saw the child, she fell to her knees, her hand on her heart. The little girl pouted slightly at the lack of response, and stepped gingerly over her flowers to stand in front of the kneeling queen. "No frwownin!" Thora broke into a smile, once again blinking back unshed tears, as the little girl hopped forward and wrapped her arms around Thora's neck.  
  
Thora smiled and lightly tapped the little girl's nose, taking notice of the tiny blue diamonds on her face. The little girl was.different. "What's your name, luv?"  
  
The little girl screwed up her face, like she was trying to remember something important, before beaming up at the golden-haired queen.  
  
"Bewwa!." 


	3. Growing Up

Chapter Two  
  
((Years later.))  
  
Rose petals fall  
  
On my face  
  
In my hands  
  
Floating down  
  
Darkness comes  
  
Turning sharp  
  
Blinding me  
  
Through the storm  
  
I see him  
  
Reach for me  
  
But the dark  
  
Holds me back  
  
I want to be  
  
His forever  
  
She awoke with a start, her chest heaving. It was that dream-that same dream. It was there, waiting, every time she closed her eyes. The girl uncurled her long legs from beneath her and slowly sat up, blinking. The sky above her was a dark midnight blue, filled with stars. How long had she been asleep? The trees around her seemed to be alive, whispering to her. Run fast, you're late, run fast, you're late. The girl's eyes grew large, as she remembered what day it was. Jumping to her feet, she began to run through the forest-the trees' whispers keeping beat with her pace. Too young, she's ready, too young, she's ready, ready, ready, ready. They seemed to question and answer themselves, their hushed voices reverberating in the girl's mind. She's not, she is, too young, too innocent, ready or not, not or ready, she's LATE!  
  
"I know!" The girl was breathless by now, mentally dismissing the voices from her head. The trees were silent then, the only sound the rustling of their leaves. She moved fast, ducking and weaving to avoid stray branches. She could see the small trails of fire rising in the air above the trees before her. She was almost there, so she slowed her pace, veering slightly to stop at a small pond.  
  
She knelt down before the reflective, glass-like surface and looked down, studying the girl before her. A pair of slightly slanted, golden eyes peered back at her. She dipped her hands in the water and brought them to her face, cleaning off the streaks of dirt, but being careful not to touch under her eyes and on her forehead. Those were close to her knew of the strange blue diamonds there, but Mother was insistent that she keep them covered. The head sorceress had conjured up a simple concealment spell, but it would dissipate when in contact with water. She then ran her fingers through her waist-length dark brown hair, trying to un-tangle it quickly. Standing now, she winced slightly as her fingers snagged a tangle, and began to run towards the village once more, hoping she looked somewhat presentable.  
  
She finally reached the edge of the tree line and slowed to a walk, darting between the small houses, trying to remain unseen. She neared the central dwelling, the largest one there, and slid around the back, trying to avoid the many women in front of it. Working open a small window in the back, she squeezed through and landed on the soft bed below her, emitting a small "oof!" She scrambled to her feet and began tearing through the trunk beside her bed, clothes flying over her shoulder. A soft clearing of the throat sounded behind her. The girl froze, and then turned slowly, a sheepish smile on her face.  
  
Thora stood, a shirt draped over her head and her arms crossed in front of her, in the doorway. She attempted to give her daughter a stern glare, but never could stay mad at her only child. Eyeing her daughter's bedraggled appearance, Thora knelt down and picked up a white dress lying on the floor.  
  
"Does this suit your fancy?" Her voice was slightly sarcastic, knowing how picky her Bella was. Bella sighed through her nose loudly and grabbed the dress, slipping it over her head and examining herself in her mirror.  
  
"I don't understand why I can't just wear what you do! I'm old enough!" Bella gestured to the gauzy white dress she wore, finding it constricting- not at all like the skimpy bikinis the other women wore.  
  
A head poked in the door at this remark, "Aye! You need it, Bell!" Ariel laughed, her rose-colored hair sliding over her shoulders.  
  
"Oi! What's that supposed to mean, Ar!?" Bella scowled slightly as she turned to face Ariel, her hands on her hips.  
  
Ariel shrugged and stood beside Thora, smiling. "You're not a little girl anymore, Bell." She cleared her throat and gestured to the dress Bella was currently wearing. "You're the talk amidst all the slaves. Men can't stop commenting that the little princess has finally grown up." She then ducked as a shoe came flying at her and slid out of the room, made somewhat nervous by the protective glare that had come into her Queen's eyes.  
  
"You have grown, Bell, faster than I ever would have expected." Thora studied the dress she held in her hands. ".And today, is the day you become a woman..." Thora crossed the room and sat on Bella's bed, suddenly looking her age-an age that had seen too much.  
  
"Don't sound too excited for me, Ma." Bella turned around to sit next to her on the bed, squirming slightly to alleviate the pressure the too-small dress caused across her chest.  
  
Thora sighed slightly and studied her daughter, the one who had come to her so long ago. "It's not that, love, it's just, I feel as if, our time is growing shorter." She shook her head, the golden hair now streaked with silver. "I know I sound absurd."  
  
Bella shook her head fervently and placed a hand on Thora's shoulder. She couldn't imagine life without her mother. Sure, they had their disagreements, but her mother was more of a friend, then anything else. "Don't be silly. I won't ever leave you, Ma."  
  
Thora covered Bella's hand with her own and smiled, not at all reassured, but unwilling to worry her daughter. "You are right. I will not worry anymore." She stood then and crossed the room to the door. "Come, and we'll see about getting you some armor before the ceremony."  
  
Bella let out a happy squeal and flew across the room, intent on doing whatever it took to become older and more mature in her eyes. A very short while later, she would wish that she hadn't grown up so fast, because for Bella, growing up meant losing her carefree childhood and everything she held dear. Growing up meant accepting divine responsibilities. Growing up meant eternal loneliness and pain. Growing up.it wasn't all Bella made it out to be. 


	4. It begins

Chapter Three  
  
The flames shot up and licked the sky behind her, as Bella slid through the trees, running back to her village. The fires lighting the ancient clearing seemed to be sending its congratulations and warm wishes. All that was left was for her to return home with the package she had clutched to her chest. Thora had told her that those who reached maturity in the Amazon tribe usually dreaded the solitary trip to the Rock. Bella didn't know what could frighten them so. The moonlight was like a gentle caress, and the dark trees old friends.  
  
She slowed her pace to a walk and stopped to admire her reflection at her favorite pond. The black halter and bikini bottom Thora had given her were much more freeing than the dresses she used to wear. A golden belt was slung low on her hips, the sides flowing out like giant golden wings. She smiled and moved towards the trees to return home, when she felt something strike her.  
  
She hit the ground hard, the package flying from her grasp. Gasping in shock, she pushed up, trying to stand, when something hit her again, forcing her back down. Slowly, she turned over onto her back, trying to see her assailant. All she could see was darkness. Closing her eyes, she waited for another attack. Rough hands grabbed her around her waist and hauled her to her feet. She could feel hot breath on her neck as a mocking voice sounded in her ear. "The Light." Trying her best to not panic, she went limp in his arms until the hold loosened somewhat. Seizing the opportunity, she drove her elbow into his gut and brought her fist up to backhand him in the nose, causing him to stumble back. Whirling around, crouched low in a fighting stance, she peered into the darkness, mentally daring him to come at her again.  
  
Minutes passed, but no attack came. Bella relaxed slightly and walked over to the fallen package. Glancing up at the moon after picking it up, she winced and broke into a run again. She was late now, and Thora would probably be mad at her. But, what would her excuse be? 'I'm sorry I'm late, Mother, but this shadowy thing attacked me.' Bella shook her head and continued running, breaking through the tree line. What she saw would be an image that haunted her.forever.  
  
Fire roared around her, a nearby hut collapsing in a pile of cinders and ashes. There was blood.everywhere. Broken bodies of her closest friends littered the ground, staining the dirt crimson. Her chest heaved, trying to draw in air, but no breath came to her. She was frozen, her eyes wide, her hands hanging limp at her sides. 'Who, who could have done this?' She took a hesitant step forward, gingerly stepping over the bodies lying in front of her. A glimpse of rose caught the corner of her eye, and she turned slowly, afraid of what she might see.  
  
Ariel lay, sprawled on the ground, a bloody sword clutched in her hands. "Ar? Oh, by the gods!" Bella ran forward and stood over the broken body. Ariel's eyes were wide open, staring unseeing into the heavens above. A thin streak of blood ran from the corner of her mouth, her lips twisted into a horrified gasp.  
  
Falling to her knees, maddened by grief, Bella shook Ariel's shoulders. "Ar? Come on, Ar. Please get up. You're fine, we'll fix this. Please." A thought then struck her like lightning. Thora. Her mother. God, no. Bella stood to make a mad dash for her mother's house when she felt something hit the back of her head with a resounding crack. Darkness seemed to press in at all sides as she dimly felt someone lift her away from Ariel's body. The darkness.mmm.so inviting. Bella closed her eyes and lost her last strand of consciousness. 


	5. The Demon

Chapter Four  
  
I'll be here.  
  
When you need me most. I'm always here. Beautiful goddess.  
  
Bella awoke to icy cold water pouring down her back. Her golden eyes opened halfway, then closed again. 'Where am I?' She asked herself. She couldn't remember.  
  
"Aye, so you decided to grace us with your presence?" A rough voice permeated her consciousness, followed by a stinging backhand across her face. Now wide-awake, she sat up slowly, very aware of the throbbing sensation at the back of her head. Groggily, she took in her surroundings.  
  
This was Thora's palace, the throne room. The usually bright room was dim, and instead of her mother's palace guards, there were towering, hulking.things. She could only describe them as things. Their appearances were man-like, but their visage was demonic. Evil seemed to emanate from them, surrounding them in a shroud of shadows. Heavily armed with axes, swords, bows, and maces, the very sight instilled a bone-chilling fear in her. But the next sight scared her even more. Hanging from the rafters, her toes just brushing the ground, was Thora, her mother, her queen. The crown was haphazard on her head, her armor bloodied, her sword lying on the ground next to her.  
  
"Ma!" Forgetting her pain, Bella scrambled to her feet and threw herself at her mother. Instantly, rock hard arms caught her and pulled her back, coarse laughter ringing through the hall. "Let her go! You let her go this instant!" The stubborn princess in her reared up as she whirled to face her captors, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, so you're giving orders now?" The brute to her left broke into a malice filled grin, as he walked towards her, hitting a sword lightly against his open palm. She whimpered and backed away from him, until she hit a firm surface.  
  
"No, I believe that's my job, Belthar." She whirled back around only to be staring at the bloodied breastplate of another shadow/man/thing. Almost against her will, she lifted her eyes until they met his red, soulless orbs. Instantly, his hand balled into a fist, and he swung at her, only to spread his fingers to grab her chin and lift her up to him. "You dare to look me in the eyes?" He bared his teeth at her in some sort of a twisted smile, before lifting his eyes to look at Belthar. "Are you sure she's the one?"  
  
He nodded, humbly averting his eyes from the powerful demon lord. "She fits the criteria, Mi'Lord Celestin." Red eyes lowered back to meet hers once more. "So she does." He replied softly, bringing another hand up to stroke the side of her cheek. "But, she lacks the markings."  
  
Bella narrowed her eyes and turned her head sharply. She didn't want him touching her. She had no idea what was going on, what they were even speaking of. The beast chuckled and dropped her suddenly, causing her to tumble in a heap at his feet. "Hold her down, I don't want her interfering." Two demons were at her side in an instant, pining her arms to her side.  
  
Celestin's laugh grew malicious as he turned to face Thora. Until now, she had been silent, her chin on her chest. He brought the tip of his sword to her chin, lifting it up. "Ah, the gracious queen." He gestured grandly with his other hand. "Where are your mighty warriors?" He leaned in close to her, practically spitting the words into her face. "Who will protect your precious daughter when you are gone?" Thora's silver eyes bore into his, as she spoke, her voice low and dangerous.  
  
"It would be wise to leave us be. You have no idea who you are dealing with." Celestin nodded like he understood, the reared back and head-butted her, breaking the delicate cartilage of her nose.  
  
"Are you really going to stop me? Tell me," he paused to grab the crown from her head, ripping out several silvery-blonde strands from her scalp and crumpled it in his hands, only to throw it aside, "Enlighten me, please, oh wise and powerful queen." He turned then, to Bella, who was cowering on the ground, gasping for air as she covered her eyes, unable to watch the person she loved most be humiliated and hurt like this. "Uncover her eyes! I want her to watch, I want her to see me take down the fucking Queen of Light!"  
  
Thora growled low in her throat, as blood streamed down her face. "You will not touch her, bastard." With the final word, she strained hard against her restraints, trying to throw herself at him. Celestin paused for a moment, and with a sly wink to Bella, turned and threw himself on Thora, fists flying.  
  
He hit her again, and again. In the stomach, across the face, no inch of her body escaped the beating. But beatings weren't enough for him. He reached down and took a whip from his belt. It wasn't a regular whip, but a cat o' nine tails. From the handle, the whip divided itself into nine long strands of leather. Imbedded in the leather was any object that could rip and tear at the flesh. Teeth of tigers, broken glass, metal spikes.  
  
Celestin grinned and squatted next to the trembling princess. In a conversational tone, he asked her how he was doing. She seemed to be in a state of shock, her mouth hanging open in horror, only able to look helplessly at the broken body of her Thora. Celestin followed her gaze and chuckled. "It's a shame isn't it. She should have surrendered a long time ago." He shook his head like he felt bad for the queen, before turning back to Bella. "Don't worry, love," He told her, leaning into her face. "It's almost over, everything's almost over." His lips brushed her forehead, finally eliciting a response.  
  
The princess lunged at him, catching the demons holding her off-guard. She landed a well-placed hit, then scratched him across the face, leaving a bright crimson streak down his cheek. He growled and pushed her back down, a knee on her stomach. "Ah, a feisty one." He leaned back down to her. "I like that in a mate." By now the guards had regained their hold on her arms, and he stood back up.  
  
"No! You won't have her!" Thora's voice was broken and shaking, blood bubbling from her mouth with each word. Immediately, the cat o' nine tails wrapped around her body, tearing chunks of flesh from her. Celestin had stood back up and now held the bloodied whip in his hands, nearly shaking with rage. He brought it down on her again and again, but Thora almost seemed to ignore it. She had eyes only for her daughter, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Ma?" Bella mouthed the words to her, "I love you." Thora's silver eyes held immeasurable love for her beloved daughter. "I love you." Thora's body then shook, like a shock went through her, and her eyes closed. The beautiful queen was gone.  
  
"NO! No, no, no, no!" Bella covered her ears and shook her head, the tears that had been aching in her throat spilling over, running down her cheeks. "Don't leave me, please, I don't want to be alone."  
  
Celestin stood in front of the bloodied corpse, breathing hard. He was splattered with her blood, the whip dropping from his hands. Nothing stood in his way now. He had her. He turned to face Bella, then gaped at her in surprise. She was glowing, the Light shining through her, causing those holding her to drop to the ground, covering their eyes. Blue diamonds appeared on her cheeks, shining through the tears that ran down her face.  
  
"You." Her hand came up to point at him. Her voice was different, like there was something speaking through her. Something unreadable flickered across his eyes, as he brought the sword up in front of him, shielding himself. Fear, perhaps? The fear that he may have pissed off the wrong princess. Fear mounted as she lifted several feet in the air, floating. The aura around her intensified as two magnificent golden wings shot from her back, stretching out to a length of nearly twenty feet. Celestin than realized what he was seeing. 


	6. Awakening

Excerpt from Chapter Four  
  
"You." Her hand came up to point at him. Her voice was different, like there was something speaking through her. Something unreadable flickered across his eyes, as he brought the sword up in front of him, shielding himself. Fear, perhaps? The fear that he may have pissed off the wrong princess. Fear mounted as she lifted several feet in the air, floating. The aura around her intensified as two magnificent golden wings shot from her back, stretching out to a length of nearly twenty feet. Celestin than realized what he was seeing.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Goddess." He fell to his knees, the sword lying forgotten by his side. "Oh.my goddess, I have awakened you."  
  
Golden eyes narrowed, as if seeing right through him. They stripped him to his very soul-that twisted black that had shriveled up so long ago. They swept slowly from the dead body next to them, and then back to rest on him. He followed the goddess's gaze, before coming back to her, almost begging with her now.  
  
"The Light. It dwelt in her. It threatens us, our very being." Crimson orbs widened as she tilted her head, a cruel smile playing across her features.  
  
"Us?" She tilted her head to the side, expectantly.  
  
"Us." He gestured around him to the cowering demons, which lay covering their eyes, their weapons long forgotten. "We, we fear the Light. It alone can destroy us, so we must destroy it before it has the chance."  
  
Her eyes left him to rest on the corpse of her mother. "And what of me?"  
  
"You. You're the key, my goddess. You can tip the balance. Join us. Join me." He rose and took her hand, bringing it against his cold lips. "A legend brought to life."  
  
She seemed not to hear him as she regarded him coolly, "And what of those I loved? Those you KILLED?" Her voice rose on the last word as the golden glow around her intensified.  
  
"It, it had to be done. They posed a threat." No change to the golden eyes. "Everything I worked for, she stood in the way. But, it brought you out. Really a small price to pay, my goddess." They narrowed at that as she lifted her hands above her as if summoning the very heavens. "You. Will. Pay." Golden streams of light shot down, blinding Celestin as anguished screams filled the room. After a moment, the screams melted away to nothing, and piles of ash, all that remained of his great army, surrounded them.  
  
"Oh. Oh, my lady, surely you won't punish me." Celestin dropped to his knees, beseechingly. "It was their idea, all their idea. I only came to be close to you." "You lie. You DARE tell falsehoods in my presence?" She extended her hands out to him, causing an unseen force to push him back against the opposite wall, crashing through it.  
  
He stood, blood streaming down his face, and faced her, his hands drawing black energy from the ground. "You will join me. I will have you." Raising them in front of them, he shot everything he possessed at her, his most powerful attack. Black completely consumed everything, houses breaking down into toothpicks, and bodies disintegrating. When the smoke cleared, Celestin knew all hope for him was lost.  
  
Her eyes were closed, and her hands crossed in front of her. It seemed that the attack had not even fazed her as she began to laugh, as if knowing his thoughts.  
  
"No, I will not end your pathetic life." She floated close to him as he slumped to the ground, and put a foot on his chest. "Instead, I want you to suffer. I want you to look everyday at yourself and be reminded of me. What you can and will never have." With that she placed her hands over his face, causing his flesh there to burn. He screamed and writhed beneath her, but she heard nothing, concentrating wholly on her task. When she removed his hands, the skin under his left eye had been burned in a star- shape. A scar he would bear the rest of his many days.  
  
"Now, out of my sight." She removed her foot and floated above him, her arms crossed. Growling at his defeat, the once great demon lord vanished in a swirl of black, only leaving behind a threat. Or perhaps a promise? "I will return for you."  
  
Suddenly, as soon as it came upon her, the golden glow left her, causing her to fall to the ground. Goddess. Was that what she was? She held her hands out in front of her and willed the glow to return. It did, and then faded once more. Trembling, she walked slowly back to the palace, the only building to have withstood Celestin's final attack, to stand before her mother.  
  
"Ma? Ma, please, come back." The whispers escaped her lips in broken gasps. Silently, she willed the ropes to come undone. They unraveled, causing the queen to slip down into the waiting arms of her daughter. The weight was almost too much for the girl to bear, and her knees buckled as she dragged the body out of the castle, and all the way to the clearing of the Rock.  
  
A wave of exhaustion washed over her as she fell to her knees and began to dig with her bare hands, blinded by tears. She dug until her hands were bloodied, and even then she kept on digging until there was a shallow grave large enough. Tugging the body over, she carefully laid it in the grave, then after a second thought, lay next to her mother, sobbing for her to come back. How long she lay there crying, she didn't know. Time didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
As the sun began to rise, she began to cover the body with dirt until it was completely covered. It seemed so, unfit, for the great queen to be buried in such a way. She pressed her cheek to the cool earth now covering her mother, not wanting to leave her yet. Slowly, several vines of golden roses began to grow from the ground, forcing her back until they completely hid the grave. Blossoms were much larger than usual, as if to honor the fallen warrior, and thorns continued to grow, ensuring that there would be no one to disturb this grave. Rising slowly to her feet, she began to walk back into the woods, never looking back. There was nothing for her here any longer. No one. She was alone.  
  
Passing through the small pond she so cherished, she was surprised to see it glowing. With no regard for herself anymore, she peered into it without hesitation. A much older, much more developed woman stared back at her. 'Is this me? Are you...?' She trailed off and reached for the woman, desperate to have somebody, anybody, be with her. The woman reached for her as well, then Bella realized what she was seeing. 'Foolish girl,' she chided herself, 'Tis only your reflection.' She dropped her hand to the side, still staring numbly at the image.  
  
But, the image did not drop her hand. It remained extended towards her, the golden eyes warm and compassionate. 'Come.' The image mouthed at her. 'Come, you're ready.' The voice began to resound throughout the clearing, until it seemed all of the forest was speaking to her.  
  
"What? What am I ready for?" Bella asked, dropping to her knees to reach the outstretched hand better. Her own hand seemed to pass right through the water as it grasped the other. A golden light illuminated the clearing briefly, before disappearing. Only the trees, and the pond remained. All trace of the princess was gone.  
  
'Your destiny...' 


	7. Paris

Chapter Six  
  
Paris, France-1789  
  
The grand ballroom was full of charming people and more charming decor. Tables were full of all kinds of food from chefs all over the world. The best quartet in France was set up in a far corner, playing lively waltzes. Ladies in their most expensive, glamorous dresses and men dressed in their finest, waltzed, socialized, and flirted.  
  
But, there was one who did not seem to be enjoying herself. A casual glance would reveal a woman who could make a lady's eyes narrow in envy and a man's mouth water. A lush, slim figure was draped in crimson silk, the neckline plunging in the style of that day to expose an ample chest and the silk pulling tight around her tiny waist. Her sleeves ended at the elbow in cascades of lace and the skirt trailed on the ground behind her. Chocolate brown curls were piled atop her head, stray tendrils framing her delicate features.  
  
The woman had a sweet smile on her face as man after man approached her, hoping to have her hand for the next dance. Warm, sincere words spilled from her lips as she gently rejected each one. She was there, standing in the corner, but her mind was out on the floor, golden eyes fixed on a pair twirling about the room.  
  
The man of her attentions smiled charmingly down at his partner, a lock of black hair falling across his eye. Blue eyes twinkled as he threw back his head and laughed at something the woman in his arms had said. What? Was it actually possible that that vapid, shallow woman had said something witty? Unconsciously, one thin eyebrow arched, then returned to its normal state. That was rude of her. She had no right to judge these people. This was how they lived.  
  
The music abruptly ended, and a smattering of applause sounded throughout the room. The blue eyed man smiled again at the young lady in his arms and bowed low. Then, turning on his heel, he crossed the room to stand behind the woman in scarlet. Taking her elbow in his hand, he gently pulled her from the room, leading her to a secluded side room.  
  
Dropping her arm as he pulled the curtains shut, he sighed and sank into one of the plush love seats, resting his head on his hands. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. The woman allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she sat on the arm of his chair, gently stroking his hair.  
  
"She hates me.I know it." He sighed again and leaned against her hand, closing his eyes.  
  
"Now, Philippe, she doesn't hate you. She seemed to be having a lovely time with you." The woman nodded encouragingly and continued to stroke his head. This was hard...  
  
He looked up at her with those hopeful blue eyes, resembling an eager child. "You really think so."  
  
She forced another smile. "I know so."  
  
He smiled gratefully and stood to leave, squeezing her hand briefly before venturing back out into the ballroom, intent on asking the blonde woman to dance once more. Only then did silent tears stream from those golden eyes, as she pressed a hand to her mouth. This emotion. It plagued her like none other. When she was awake, her thoughts were of him. When she slept, he haunted her dreams. When he was near, her heart leapt and pulled her in thousands of different directions. The women here, they constantly spoke of "love." Love...well, if this was love, it wasn't as great as they made it out to be.  
  
Lifting her eyes to the heavens, the ceiling becoming transparent, she spoke angrily, nearly spitting out the words. "I didn't ask for this. I don't want this."  
  
Almost immediately, an answer floated through her mind. Destiny. Your destiny.  
  
"But why?" Her voice became choked and she sank back down in the plush chair, covering her face. "Why..."  
  
You know what you must do, goddess.  
  
She sighed softly, blowing a strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes. Of course she knew what she must do. Her divine duty, she remarked to herself in a slightly sarcastic note. It had to be accomplished. But, why did it hurt so badly this time? She had caused men and women to fall in love countless times. Count Philippe de Bocage was no different, right?  
  
Peeking out of the heavy velvet curtains, she spied Marc talked to the blonde woman. Lila. She felt bubbles of anger rise up in her, but swallowed them back down. He was speaking animatedly to her, gesturing wildly. She responded by yawning in his face and fanning herself, obviously bored. Marc didn't deserve someone like that. He deserved better.  
  
'What do you think,' she asked herself, 'that he deserves someone like you?' She laughed bitterly at that. There was no doubt in her mind; she could make him want her. Make it so that he couldn't breathe without thinking of her. But, of course, he didn't want that. He didn't want her. His heart's desire was to be with Lila. And whatever his heart desired...was what she would give him.  
  
Those mesmerizing eyes began to glow, a golden flare rising behind her until the room flashed. Gone was the beautiful woman with golden eyes, gone from this time and place. Her job was completed. Light laughter rang out from a pale, blonde beauty, as she coyly smiled at a charming blue-eyed man. A quite shocking personality swing. She had gone from loathing this man to adoring him , all in a matter of seconds. By the end of the night, the two would have been engaged.the end of the month, married.  
  
Had either stopped to gaze out the windows overlooking the garden, they would have been quite shocked to see the former belle of the ball dressed in quite shockingly revealing clothes. One hand rested on the windowpane longingly, before she was gone, caught up in a flurry of golden feathers.  
  
Her next assignment was waiting. 


	8. Summons

Yggdrasil  
  
It was sad, really. To see such beings behaving in such humanistic ways. Didn't they have any idea how foolish they looked? The pensive figure repositioned her body on the small mound of odd-colored grass, leaning back on her hands whilst slender legs stretched before her. Light streamed down on her, revealing golden highlights in that chocolate brown hair and causing golden wings to glisten. Amber eyes were currently fixated on a group of gods and goddesses from rival agencies.  
  
Because of the growing success of her missions, the Yggdrasil had recently received an upgrade. One creature's hard work had resulted in such an outbreak of happiness, that the idea had blossomed into a full-forced industry. Different agencies had been created to service different parts of the world. Gods and goddesses of all sort inhabited the once cold landscape of Yggdrasil.  
  
The group she watched was the latest creation, Olympian Agency. If anything, they were more humans than gods. They reveled in surfeiting and drunkenness, taking new lovers every week. Nothing was taken seriously, and that was the thing that annoyed this goddess so. Didn't they know their purpose? Their reason for being? One's own happiness wasn't the issue, but the happiness of those they were sent to. Her nose wrinkled as her thoughts wandered.  
  
Suddenly, she was broken out of her reveille. "BELLA! Hey Bella!" A body was thrown next to her, sprawling out a little to close to her legs. She shrank back slightly and looked to her visitor with wide eyes. Zeus? What would he want with her? He was their leader, their golden boy, the life of their every party. All golden skin and gleaming teeth. He looked at her expectantly with bold, sapphire eyes, as if waiting for her pleased reaction.  
  
"Yes?" Her voice was carefully neutral, revealing no emotion whatsoever. She never socialized with the others. She was different, the First. The only one in her Agency, the favorite of the Almighty.  
  
His face fell momentarily, as if he was disappointed. But immediately, the grin was back as he slung an arm companionably around her shoulders. "Are you coming tonight? Dionysus is throwing this killer party, and you must come with me."  
  
"Must I?" Her shoulders shrugged him off, and she pulled herself up to her feet, rather anxious to be away from him. Such closeness made her nervous. She pretended not to notice the way his gaze wandered, lingering on more prominent body features. Crossing her arms over her chest, she studied her feet stoically.  
  
He jumped noisily to his feet, only to slink around her body in order to plant himself before her. "What's your problem, Bella? I just want to have a little fun."  
  
Her only response was slender shoulders shrugging up and down.  
  
"I mean, from what I've heard, you used to be so.alive. I mean, you weren't the emotionless bi-I mean, the reserved person you are now. What's happened to you, Bell?"  
  
At that, her head turned sharply to face him-golden eyes flashing. "You have no idea, do you? You blindly do the bidding of the Almighty, ignorant of the fact that you will never truly be happy. Your entire life will be empty, concerned only with making others joyful, while you just watch them fly by. You can be with as many women, or loose yourself in that infernal drink, or try to convince yourself different, but you'll always be empty."  
  
His eyes narrowed angrily, all trace of interest and lust gone. "You would dare to defy the Almighty? Our Creator? Our life is good here, Bella. Why must you make things so difficult? We're immortal! We're powerful! By the goddess, we can change peoples' lives!"  
  
"We must atone for their mistakes? It is their fa-" She was abruptly cut off by the arrival of two well-muscled archangels-attendants of the Almighty himself.  
  
" My Goddess Bella, He requests your immediate presence." They glared at the now trembling Olympian, who was slowly backing away from the trio. Apparently, the mere idea of meeting their Maker face-to-face was terror inspiring enough. The only evidence the goddess gave of her own dread was the shaking of her hands, which was stopped by clasping them tightly together. She knew what He wanted.it was what He always wanted. 


End file.
